


Wolves

by Castiel_Winchester22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Winchester22/pseuds/Castiel_Winchester22
Summary: This is a AU where everyone can turn into wolves. There is no set sexual orientation for example not everyone is straight and its not unusual to be gay. This fic is really like another I read, but I got permishion to write this fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meant For Each Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763110) by [MelancholySeraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholySeraph/pseuds/MelancholySeraph). 



Dean sits on the front porch of his small cabin up in the woods . Leaving the city had to of been the best choice that he had ever made, no Alphas up hear. Being a Omega was hard, especially in the city where all the wolf smells mixed together. There had been a lot of rapes in the city happening, Alphas completely losing it when they smell the heat of a Omega. That is why Dean came to live up here, he couldn't let that happen to him. Only a year before Dean had a Omega boyfriend, he was in heat and Dean had told him not to leave the house. He didn't listen and went out anyway. Dean never seen him again, months went bye when he finally gave up searching. He knew what had happened, his boyfriend was dead.

A sudden sound pulls him out of his thoughts, he can hear the sound of crunching leaves to the left of the porch. He quickly gets up out of the chair he had been sitting in. Creeping closer so he can smell what it is.

“rabbit” Dean says whispering under his breath. 

Now that he knows its food he doesn't hesitate to tranceform. 

Seconds later standing in his place is a beautiful timber wolf with bright green eyes, a pile of clothes beside its feet. The wolf creeps down the porch steps, careful not to make a sound. With one quick pounce he comes back up with a small white carcass in his mouth. Careful not to drop it he carefully walks up the caben steps and through the open door. 

Dean shifts back into his human form, he grabs the carcass from his mouth and puts it on a small table. Walking back out the front door to grab his clothes, he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing his naked body. 

Throwing his clothes on the cabin floor he walks in and grabs the rabbit off the table and takes it to the kitchen. Easily pulls the hide off and puts it on a pan sitting inside the stove. Some like to eat their meat uncooked, Dean did to but he was in the mood for something cooked. 

Once it is cooked he pulls it out of the stove with oven mitts on and sits it on the counter. Quickly he turns himself back into his timber wolf form and grabs the cooked rabbit off the counter. 

Seconds go bye and it is completely gone. He lets out a small satisfied yip and then slowly pads off to the next room. Dean jumps up onto the bed in the corner of the room, walking around before lying down. He flops his fluffy tail over his face and soon falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean wakes up in the middle of the night to a loud crash outside his cabin. Quickly he jumps out of his bed and onto the floor on all fours.He walks out of his room, his claws clicking on the floor as he walks. Dean sniffs at the front door, trying to see what could be outside. He gives up and noses the the door open, a silent snarl on his wolf face. When he steps out a strong scent fills his nostrils, the smell of a Alpha and the iron smell of blood.

Dean walks closer to the smell nervously. He stops dead in his tracks when he hears a low growl from a space beside him. When he looks over to where it came from it takes him a minute to see the black wolf laying down on the damp ground. 

The first thing Dean notices about this wolf other than his black coat and his blue eyes watching him is the blood on him and pooling around him. He snaps back into reality, this was a Alpha that could kill him even if he was hurt. He lets out a deep growl and bares his teeth.

The black wolf just lays his head down on his front paws, waiting for his death.

Dean draws back his growl, he never seen a Alpha act this way, even a injured one. Instead Dean walks forward and sniffs the wolf, he pokes him in the side with his nose.

The black wolf lets out a cry of pain that startles the green eyed wolf.

Dean shifts to his human form “I am going to help you” he tells the black wolf as he tries to help him up.

Eventually they make it back into the cabin, Dean had helped the wolf onto his bed and put some sweatpants on “what happened to you?” he asks, waiting for him to change form as he goes to grab the first aid kit.

Dean walks back to his room, the wolf is gone and in its place is a naked man with dark brown hair. There were bruises and scratches all over his body. He couldn't help but to stare at him, he was beautiful and somewhat broken looking. He snapped out of his daze when he seen the large gash on the man's shoulder that seemed to be bleeding the worst. 

Dean quickly gets to work on fixing his shoulder, cleaning scratches and putting bandaids over the bigger ones. The man continues watching him the whole time and occasionally wincing. 

“What is your name?” Dean asks once he is done bandaging him up.

“Castiel” He says in a deep voice.

The room is silent for a while before Dean gets up and grabs another pair of sweatpants and hands them to Castiel. 

“Thank you” Castiel says as he slips on the pants with slight trouble because of all the bandages “Why are you being so nice to me? I can clearly tell you are a Omega from your scent” he takes a brief pause “You know what Alphas have done to your kind don't you?”

Dean sits beside him, keeping his distance slightly “I know but you just seem...special” he says thinking about how Castiel was laying in a pool of his own blood and ready to die.

“I am far from special, and you never did tell me your name”

Dean is weary about telling this Alpha his name, but Castiel did tell him his name “My name is Dean”

The Alpha smiles but quickly hides it “Thank you for helping me Dean, not many Omegas would do that”

“As long as you dont bite my head off we are good” he says with a slight laugh.

Castiel just looks ashamed “I have never hurt a Omega and I don't plan on it”

“That's good” the Omega says awkwardly not knowing what else to say “anyway it's late and you should probably get some sleep, you can take the bed”

“I can't take your bed Dean, where will you sleep?”

“Don't worry, I will just be out on the couch”

Castiel tries to argue but Dean wins and soon he is on the couch and Castiel in his bed. Dean wonders what had happened to Castiel and why did he have all those scratches. He soon falls asleep to those thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean wakes up on the couch, his neck hurting and his body stiff. He gets up slowly, stretching and cracking his back. Walking into his bedroom he sees the sleeping Alpha curled up under the blankets. Dean can't help but to think about how cute he is. Not wanting to disturb him Dean walks out to the kitchen and pulls out some left over bacon. He puts it in a pan sitting on top the stove and soon the whole cabin smells of bacon.

As the Omega is putting the bacon on two small plates he hears noises from behind him.  
“What is that smell?” Castiel asks.

Dean laughs “have you never had bocon?” he turns around to face the Alpha, wincing at the sight of his bruised and scratched body. 

“I haven't had a lot of things” he takes a short pause “Mostly just stuff tube fed so I never really did taste anything”

“Tube fed?” Dean asks confused.

“Ya” Castiel says nervously.

Dean decides to ask him about it later, he doesn't want to upset the Alpha right now “Hear just try this and you will love it” he says giving him a plate.

Castiel looks at the strips of cooked mean unsure but finally pics one up and eats it “This is delicious” he says as he eats another strip.

Dean laughs and smiles at him as he eats his own plate of bacon. 

Once they finish they both put their empty plates in the sink. 

“You should shower so your wounds don't get infected” the Omega says as they sit down on the couch.

Castiel hesitates “I don't know how to shower”

“Don't worry Cas I will show you” Dean says getting up and leading him to the bathroom. He helps him get all the bandages off his body including his legs which meant the Alpha was now naked. 

“Now you turn on the water” Dean tells him as he turns on the faucet and the bath begins to fill. 

Castiel watches in amazement as the water hits the bottom of the tub. 

“Now you just get in, you can use any of the soaps you want” the Omega says gesturing to the soaps lining the wall. 

“Thank you Dean” Castiel says smiling as he gets in and runs his hands around the water.

Dean steps out of the bathroom, going back to his bedroom he grabs a clean pair of sweatpants and a two flannel shirts. He puts one shirt on and takes the other clothes the to bathroom. 

When he walks in he sees Castiel playing in the water, this makes him smile “you need to turn the water off Cas before it overflows” 

The Alpha jumps when he hears the voice but does what he is asked, he turns the nobs just like Dean had done. 

He sits the clean clothes on the toilet seat “Im going to go to the store and grab more supplies I will be back soon”

A worried look goes across Castiel's face “Please don't go Dean”

“I have to get more supplies, I promise I will be back Cas” he says sincerely.

“Alright” the Alpha says sadly.

About a hour goes by before Dean gets back, when he walks in Castiel is sitting on the couch looking out the window, he is wearing sweatpants and a flannel shirt.

“Hey Cas I got more bandages, do the clothes fit you?” he sits the bag down on the floor and pulls out some bandages.

The Alpha looks from the window to Dean “yes they fit fine”

“Good” Dean says smiling “can you take off the shirt? You need band aids”

He pulls his shirt off, the shoulder of it has blood on it from not wearing band aids. 

Dean sits beside him and opens them, first covering the wound in his shoulder then some of the smaller cuts. 

“There” he says as he pats the last band aid down. 

The rest of the night goes by relatively quick, they talked a lot, mostly about the woods surrounding the cabin. They planned to go out tomorrow for a nice walk.

It was getting late, Castiel lets out a small yawn. 

“We should get some sleep Cas” Dean tells him.

The Alpha just nods in response.

They go to Deans room, Cas curls up in Deans bed smiling.

“Goodnight Dean”

“Good night Cas”


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up on the hard and uncomfortable couch for the second night in row was not at all fun. Dean wanted to sleep in his bed but he did not want to ask Cas to sleep somewhere else. It wasn't like he could just curl up in the bed with the Alpha, Dean couldn't lie to himself, he could feel some sort of feeling in his chest. The Omega longed for a mate and Dean starts to think that maybe he had finally found his. 

Pushing the thoughts out of his mind Dean gets up, his back hurting. Trying to ignore the pain he makes his way to the kitchen where he starts to make breakfast. 

The Omega pulls out two cinnamon rolls that he had bought the day prior. Just seeing them made his mouth water. He puts them on a plate then slides them into the small microwave sitting on the counter. 

Dean soon hears the quiet ding and quickly pulls out the warm cinnamon rolls. Deciding to surprise the Alpha Dean sneaks into his bedroom, Castiel still sleeping. Dean can see the Alphas nose twitching, soon he opens his bright blue eyes.  
“What is that smell?” Castiel asks eyeing him.

“Cinnamon rolls, I bought them yesterday” Dean says with a smile “want one?”

The Alpha sits upon the bed and grabs one off of the plate, Dean takes this opportunity to sit down beside him. 

“So are we still going out today?” Dean asks with his mouth slightly full.

Castiel takes a minute to think about what he means, he soon remembers about the walk they are supposed to go on today “ya if you want to”

\----------

After they had finished their breakfast Dean helps Castiel change his bandages, his wounds are now mostly healed. Everyone always healed fast, Dean suspected it was because of their wolf counterpart. Once they both got dressed they were ready to go.

They head out the door together, the Omega smiling and the Alpha looking around worriedly.

“Cas is everything alright?” 

“Y-ya” he says stuttering.

“Your scared, why are you scared?” 

Castiel says nothing back for awhile so Dean suspects he's going to ignore his question. They just continue their walk, Castiel spends the whole time looking around nervously. 

\----------

They finally make it back to the cabin, the Alpha seemed more calmer. They hadn't said anything else on the walk, Dean feared that he had upset the Alpha. 

It was now late and begging to get dark, thick grey clouds could be seen overhead. Rain was coming and they both knew it. 

“I guess we should get to bed?” Dean asks yawning, he always got tired when the rain was about to start falling.

Castiel says nothing, instead just starts walking to Deans room.

“Cas i'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't of pressured you to tell me what was wrong” The Omega says following him.

Castiel turns around slowly “It's fine Dean, you have gave me so much so you least deserve to know more about me” he takes a small pause “I will answer all your questions but can we just wait till tomorrow?”

Dean was not expecting that “Alright Cas, I don't want to rush you thought and if you want to wait longer then that s fine to”

“No, you deserve to know” Castiel says walking completely into Dean's room.

Dean turns back around and takes his spot on the hard couch, about a hour later he is asleep.

\----------

The Omega wakes up to a loud bang of thunder outside and the bright flare of lightning coming through the window. He soon relaks, it's just a bad storm.

A small sound captures his attention, it sounds like whimpering. Jumping up Dean runs to his room “Hey Cas its alright, its just a storm”

Castiel whimpers louder “make it stop Dean” he whines scaredly.

“I would if I could” 

The Alpha is about to say something more but is cut off my more thunder, his loud scared shrek fills the room”

“Cas it will be alright I promise” Dean thinks about what to say next “do you want me to lay with you tonight?”

Castiel slowly nods so Dean takes this as his invitation to get in the bed. Dean lays down making himself comfortable beside Castiel “it will be alright Cas” he tells the whimpering Alpha.

Soon the whimpers stop and everything is quiet besides the rain hitting the roof and the occasional thunder. Dean falls asleep for the second time that night, this time a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean wakes up to the feel of something warm on him, when the tirednesss leaves his body he opens his green eyes. A blush crosses the Omegas face when he sees Castiel laying his head on Dean's shoulder. He makes a move to pull away but that fails and causes the Alpha to wake.

“Dean?” 

“Morning Cas” Dean says relaxing his body, the blush still on his face.

“S-sorry” Castiel says realizing he's laying on Dean. 

When he pulls away it takes everything Dean has to stop himself from asking him to come back “it's fine” 

“I'm sorry about last night Dean, it's just the loud noises scared me”

“Its alright Cas, I understand” Dean honestly did not understand what the Alpha was going through, he knew little about Castiel's past.

“You are just so different than every other Omega” Castiel says looking over at Dean with his bright blue eyes.

“Well your different than any Alpha I have ever met” Dean tell him as a smile starts to form across his face. 

The Alpha blushes but also looks hurt.

“Cas are you alright?”

“Ya im good” he says wearly.

Dean looks at him unreasured “alright”

“Can I take a shower?” Castiel asks.

“Ya sure, let me grab you some clothes” the Omega says getting up from the bed and goes to the dresser. He hand Castiel the clothes smiling “I will go cook us some bacon” 

Castiel smiles at him then makes his way to the bathroom and gets undressed, turning on like Dean had showed him. As he steps into the shower he can feel a deep feeling in his stomach “not now please” he says doubling over in pain. 

Dean is pulling the bacon out of the fridge as a loud yelp echoes throughout the cabin “Cas!” he drops the bacon and runs towards the bathroom. 

When he gets there the strong scent of the Alphas heat makes Dean pause, he knew that Alphas in heat were dangerous but he had to see if Cas was alright “Cas?” 

A deep growl comes from behind the door.

“I am coming in Cas” Dean says weakly as he opens the door. The smell of Castiel's heat gets much stronger, almost making Dean go into rut, he pushes the feeling down. 

Castiel is laying in the tub, his black wolf coat soaked with water and his blue eyes watching Dean.

“Cas it's going to be alright” Dean tells him as he sits on the floor holding his stomach.

The Alpha can smell Deans rut and Castiel can't stop himself, a deep growl leaves his throat as he pulls his way out of the tub and tworeds Dean. His bright blue eyes turn many shades darker

Dean can't help but to sit there and watch the Alpha come closer “Cas please don't!” he yells begin to cry.

Something comes over the Alpha, he stops dead in his tracks, his eyes going back to his normal light blue. He takes a seat on the floor about a foot away from Dean, his pink tongue sticking out of his mouth in a pant. 

Dean looks at him for a few moments before he turns the other way and throws up.

While this is happening Castiel has gained enough control back to turn human. 

“D-dean im sorry to leave you like this but I have to go, I won't hurt you more than I already have” Castiel says through tears.

Dean can't stop the Alpha from leaving, minutes later he stops throwing up and looks around with tears in his eyes. 

\---Castiel---

The Alpha runs through the forest, only stopping when a tree root causes him to trip and stumble into a shallow stream.

Castiel gets up slowly and walks to a nearby tree. He was naked, cold, alone and scared but most of all he missed Dean. He couldn't go back thought, he didn't want to rape Dean, if they were to ever mate he wanted it to be consensual. Castiel wasn't going to hurt Dean like all the others he had hurt when he was held captive in that horrible place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but for good reason

Once Dean had calmed down he made his way outside, it was not hard to follow the Alphas tracks. The only thing on his mind was to find the Alpha, his Alpha. The Omega realizes it would be easier to search in wolf form, so with a nervous deep breath he shifts. The now timberwolf pads forward searching for the black wolf. 

As the sun starts to finally set in the sky Dean nearly collapses in exhaustion. When the smell of Castiel hits his nose though it's enough to keep him going. He follows the smell that gets stronger and stronger as he moves forward. 

When Dean sees the naked man by a stream he nearly jumped out of his fur. Slowly he makes his way down to him, letting out a low whimper when behind him.  
“Dean!” Castiel yells scaredly as he jumps up and turns around to face the green eyed wolf.

Dean don't acknowledge him, he just pads forward and rubs on the Alphas legs before collapsing at his feet.

Castiel sighes and sits beside him, petting the wolf gently “are you alright?”

Dean doesn't answer for a while but instead changes form, the Alpha still petting his back “I was looking for you all day Cas” Dean says finally, still not moving his body “why did you leave?”

He sighs “I didn't want to hurt you”

Dean moves so his head is laying on Castiel's leg “you weren't going to hurt me Cas, it was just your heat and my rut...it was just to overpowering” his face turns a slight pink “I also will not deny that I did want to mate with you”

The Alpha blushes now but looks sad at the same time “Dean I was going to rape you, how can you still want me”

“Next time...if there is a next time, you can just control it”

“I can't control it Dean! It's what has been happening for years!” he yells angrily.

A confused look poors across Deans face, he grabs Castiel's hand calmly “Cas please can you tell me what happened before we met”

“I suppose I do owe that much to you” the Alpha says with a deep sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next chapter I plan on making it Castiels past, so much longer


	7. Chapter 7

The wind could be heard blowing on the outside of the building, just another horrible day Castiel thought to himself. He pulls the thin blanket off his back, the cold floor practically bit into his paws. His stomach ached from the need to mate, this implant torchered him everyday. He remembered the first day he had got here, the implant was meant to keep him in a state of rut. 

The whole time Castiel mostly stayed in wolf form, although it was much warmer with all the fur covering his body but it also gave the guards an easier time catching him. He walks to the small dead carcass in the corner of his cell. As he reaches down to take a bite the cold voice of his keeper bounces around the small cell.

“Hey big boy are you ready to start off the day?” Meg asks with a sly grin across her face.

Castiel turns to face her slowly whimpering in response. He doesn't want to hurt anymore Omegas, but when one was right in front of him it was impossible to stop himself.

Meg laughs as she enters with two beta guards, they catch him easily. The Alpha was weak, having barely eating for what felt like ages, and performing everyday on Omegas made it worse.

The guards dragged him to another room, he was all too familiar with. A female omega was strapped to a post in the middle of the room, her mouth bound shut and her tail tied to her back. 

The painful sensation started to take control of the Alphas limbs. 

“Good boy” Meg says grinning as Castiel mounted the Omega.

When he looked down at her Castiel could tell the Omega didn't want to do this. Although she looked at him pleading to do it, it was confusing but Castiel knew it was her own implant making her want to mate. 

When the Alpha had finished mating the Omega guards came bounding into the room. Castiel knew enough not to fight them, it would only lead in him not getting beaten down. 

He was dragged back to his cell and locked up. With quiet whimpers he plopped down on the poor bed, pulling the blanket over his furry body. His legs hurt like they always did after performing. The Alpha was so hungry but could not stand to walk over to the dead carcass. 

Why was this happening to him? Would he ever get saved? Castiel had thought about someone coming to save him and everyone else but never did it happen. 

Feeling more hopeless he laid his head down and fell asleep, in his dreams that was the only place he would be safe.

\----------

When the Alpha woke up Meg was standing in his cell peering down at him.

“You and I are going to have some fun” the devilish smirk appearing.

When the guards had taken him to the room Castiel was confused, there was no Omega tied up. Part of him was happy about that but something else inside him was disappointed, the pain in his stomach growing stronger.

He could smell Meg walk into the room, when Castiel turned to face her he was confused. The Beta was naked and dismissing the guards out of the room.

“I can handle myself” she told them snappishly. They finally obliged and left the room. “Time for some fun Alpha” 

Castiel final seen her wolf when she shifted, she was a deep reddish brown. She passed over to him, mouth snarling. 

Castiel could smell her but getting stronger, although she don't have a implant. It must just be her time to mate Castiel realized. 

The Alpha lost it when the Omega put her rear into his face. 

Castiel was dragged back to his cell, questions still pouring through his head. Why did she mate with him? Castiel knows she is paired with a Beta named Lucifer. He began to wonder if Lucifer knew what Meg just done with him.

About three months later- 

When the alpha wakes up nothing seems out of the ordinary. The guards take him to breed then back to his room. It is only when he sees Meg standing outside of his cell that he realizes something is up.

“Hey big boy, I bet you missed me?” She says with that devilish grin that always seems to be on her face. “I'm sorry I could not be here but I was busy” the Beta then made a gesture for someone to come hear, Castiel couldnt see who.

A small black pup came bounding forward. As he got closer Castiel realized the pup was not completely black, but had a reddish brown tail. His heart sank when he realized what this pup was.

“If you haven't guessed, he is your son” Meg says picking up the ball of fur still eyeing the Alpha. “Have you yet figured out why all us Betas brought you hear?”

Castiel had never thought much about it, only the constant torture they put him through. He knew there were other Alphas but just how many were there? He shook his head in a no gesture, he didn't want to shift out of wolf form, he did not want anyone seeing him as a weak human.  
“Well us Alpha decided a while back that we did not have enough protection. With all the rapes that are going on it won't be long until we start getting attacked on a regular basis” Meg then smiled down at the pup in her arms “so we are making a all Alpha army to protect us, but as you know us Betas can not produce Alphas unless mated with one, that is where you come in.”

It never occured to Castiel that he could have pups, after all this time here he must of impregnated hundreds of Omegas.

“We only use Omegas for the giving birth part thought, since they could die. We don't have many Alphas and can't risk them dying. Since both parents are not Alpha blood that means we don't always get Alpha pups, so we dispose of them” Meg said the last part almost hesitating. “You are a lucky one though” the smile returns on her face “you just birthed the leader of the army, my son”


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel could not believe what the Betas were doing. Why not just employ some Alphas to guard them? Then another thought hit him, hired guards would not protect them as much as pups they raised from birth. In a way it did make sense to Castiel, before being captured he knew the rapes were increasing day by day. This wasn't going to solve the problem though, just increase fights. Everyone imprisoned here had to be rescued, they just had to be.

That night, at least the Alpha assumed it was night, he thought about what to do next. It finally occurred to him that he had to get out of this place. The big question was how would he escape. The guards had never seen his human form, what if he could shift and sneak out? He was smaller in that form but also more vulnerable without teeth to protect himself. Another thought occurred to him, what if he could not change anymore? It has been so long since the last time he couldn't even remember. 

Castiel had to try though, he could not bare another day in this putred place filled with the smell of Omega rut and Alpha heat. A small burst of hope ran through him when the thought of sunlight hitting his fur. Suddenly in the black wolf's place was a human, he looked even more skinny without all his fur. 

The Alpha went to the bars of the cell trying to squeeze through, the front of his body went through the bars but he couldn't pull his torso through as easily. 

“I can't stop now” he muttered to himself, his voice hoarse and cold. 

With a hard yank Castiel managed to pull the rest of his body through. The new bruises already started to show up across his body. They hurt badly but getting out of the cell gave him power to move on. 

The Alpha shifted back to wolf form, not only was it more comfortable for him but it was also easier to get around in the darkness of this prison. 

It was rather easy to find the exit, it had the only source of airflow coming in so Castiel just followed the breeze. On his way out he had seen many Omegas and even less Alphas in Cells like his own. There was nothing Castiel could do thought. It would be a miracle if he himself could make it out alive.

When he stepped out it felt magical, there was no sun but the rain made up for it. Then the yelling started from inside the prison like place. 

Castiel bolted forward, he was not going to go back there even if they tried to drag him back. A big fence surrounded the area, then a small hole in one of the spots caught his attention. The yells got louder as the Alpha ran toward the hole, it was smaller that he initially realized. Though he still managed to squeeze through, but not without the price of nasty cuts covering his body. 

He barely noticed them though, the only thoughts in his mind was to run. As he ran farther the voices stopped, but Castiel didn't stop running. 

When he couldn't run any farther he finally did stop, actually more like collapsed onto the forest floor. When had he gotten into the forest? Then one of his paw slipped and it sent him tumbling down a small hill. 

A sudden smell of a Omega close by scared him, yet this Omega did not smell of rut. It was almost pleasant to smell this Omega, the scent was sweat with hints of leather. Then he was right in front of him, a timber wolf.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner! I keep forgetting I have Ao3 and only update it on my Wattpad. If you have Wattpad look me up to see the story sooner I'm Castiel_Winchester22

“And that is when I met you” the Omega says to Dean with a nervous look on his face.

Dean is quiet for a moment before saying “i'm glad you told me Cas”  Dean grabs the Alphas hand.

“You really don't care Dean? You don't care that I have pups?” the Alpha says the last part hesitantly.

“I mean I do care, but it was not your fault. You could not do anything about it, i'm just glad you are out of that place”

Castiel smiles slightly “so you won't throw me out?”

“How could I Cas? I have actually grown to like you” Deans face turns a vibrant shade of pink.

The Alpha nuzzles his face into Dean's neck. 

“We should probably get back to the cabin Cas” Dean says rubbing his fingers through the Alphas hair.

The trip back takes a lot of time, but neither mind it. After everything that had just happened everyhing seemed to change. The Omega felt a new profound connection to this Alpha. Dean briefly cleans up the cabin before going into the bathroom, “I'm going to shower” he pauses thinking then adds “If you want to join me then you can” 

It takes a moment before the Alpha follows Dean. 

Dean sits in the back of the tub already, the water steaming into the tub. The Omega smiles then makes a welcoming gesture. Castiel gets into the front of the tub, the water is warm and welcoming to his bare skin. Dean hugs the Alpha from behind, their skin warming at the touch "Cas can I tell you something?"

The Alpha just nods in response. 

Dean is hesitant for a few moments "I don't know if you can tell but" the Omega takes a deep breath "I like you a lot, we have not known one another for long but I just feel a connection with you" Dean had just spilled out his feelings and was now worried about the result.

The room is silent for a while except for the running of the faucet. "I think I feel something to"

Dean smiles in relief and nuzzles Castiel's neck.

\----------

After they had finished bathing and getting dressed both of them laid on Deans bed cuddling. "I  promise Cas, I will protect you from them and everything else"

The Alpha knew what Dean was talking about, he would not let Meg and the other Betas get him. Suddenly two words Castiel had never thought he would ever say came out of his mouth "I love you"

Dean stared down affectionately at Cas "I love you to my angel" He then leaned down and kissed him. Castiel's lips were soft just like Dean had thought they would be.


End file.
